pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danville Trade Center
Danville Trade Center (DTC) is a complex of 8 buildings located in Downtown Danville. It consist of two twin towers (DTC1 & DTC2), A hotel (DTC3) 3 plaza buildings (DTC4, DTC5, DTC6) a building outside the complex (DTC7) and a Dubai style buildign (DTC8). It was constructed by Phineas and Ferb Enterprises Design The design is exactly the same to the pre-9/11 World Trade Center. But to avoid controversy, it features a star on top of the antenna of DTC1 and added 5 more floors instead of 110. The support for the twin towers originally was a single core. But due to 9/11, the support was changed to dual core. Construction DTC began construction on January 11, 2001 with the demolition of the Plaza de Plaza, a 980 feet (298m) tall skyscraper which occupies 16 acres (65,000m2). The plan consists of 115 story twin towers, 4 smaller buildings, and 2 more skyscrapers. Each tower is 1,400 feet tall (426m) and 8 DTC is 1,286 feet tall (391m). On September 11, 2001, about 24% of DTC1's completion, construction was halted due to the twin towers in New York being attacked and DTC was left to be halted for about 1 year. DTC1 was dressed with an american flag and a dual core support has been constructed the day after 9/11. Contruction resumed on September 1, 2002. With the groundbreaking of DTC2 and progress of the 33rd floor of DTC1. DTC7 and DTC8 started at November 4, 2002. On January 23, 2005, DTC1 is 77% completed with the progress of the dual core installation and DTC2 is about 33% complete. DTC1 has topped out on August 14, 2005 while the DTC2 was 78% complete. DTC7 and DTC8 are 20% and 30% complete. DTC2 topped out on October 20, 2006 while DTC7 and DTC8 are 50% and 40% complete. The twin towers were finally completed on September 8, 2008 and opened on September 11, 2008, 7 years after 9/11. Both East and West towers were lit red, white and blue in commemoration of 9/11. DTC7 and DTC8 are about 88% and 78% completed. The 300 foot (91m) telecommunications antennna was added to the East Tower on January 27, 2009, making the East Tower's total height 1,756 feet. Construction for DTC3, DTC4, DTC5 and DTC6 began on November 24, 2008 and progress on the DTC Mall has started. The 4 plaza buildings and the mall has opened on May 11, 2011. DTC7 and DTC8 are completed on June 2, 2011. Most of the offices from DTC1 and 2 are moved temporarily due to undergoing renovations Accidents and Incidents On January 2002, a fire broke out on the 30th floor of DTC1. DTC1 has minimal damage and extended the due date of delay from July 22, 2002 to September 1, 2002. A giant explosion heavily damaged the 100-115 top floors of the East Tower. The Danville news had moved temporarily to the Danville State Building after the explosion. The prepetrator was Dr. Doofenshmirtz who zapped the 100-115th floor of the 1 DTC (East Tower) with the bomb-inator while Perry was foiling Doofenshmirtz efforts to destroy the Tower of Landmarks in 2013. (This was the first attempt to destroy the Tower of Landmarks before the successful efforts in 2014). The Twin Towers were heavily damaged by the collapse of the Tower of Landmarks. The Twin Towers were closed for one year due to the repairs and renovations. Renovations Both towers has been under renovation since 2011 to change the style of the lobby into an upscale look with a foodcourt, a newly renovated observation deck and a new restaurant in the 109th floor of the East Tower. The twin towers re-opened June 4, 2012. The temporary offices from DTC8 had finally moved back to the twin towers. Records Both DTC1 and DTC2 are the tallest towers of Danville for 3 years until the completion of the Tri State Tower in September 2011 which makes the twin towers to be pulled to 2nd place. DTC8 at the time of completion was the 2nd tallest. The Tri-State Tower was soon surpassed by the Tower of Landmarks which has 270 floors. But destroyed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz making the DTC twin towers again the 2nd tallest towers. But pulled backed to 3rd place due to the new The Tri-State Area Skyline Tower which is built on the former Tower of Landmarks building. In January 2012, Both Twin Towers of the DTC were placed to 5th place due to the One Phineas Place being built which is 15 stories less than the both towers (100) but the architechtural spire of the building surpassed both towers As of the moment, the Landmark Danville Tower is still the tallest tower in Danville, bearing the height of 50000 feet. Pulling DTC1 and DTC2 into 6th Place Category:Fanon Works Category:Locations Category:Towers Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Megastructures Category:Buildings